


BloodBound

by JediJewels25



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), minecraft (RPG)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Demons, Fanasty, Love, Magic, Manipulation, Monsters, Pet Wolves, Studio ghibli inspirations, Torment, War, injuries, soulfound friends, tags will be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediJewels25/pseuds/JediJewels25
Summary: There is something inexplicably beautiful when souls meet and inspire each other to grow and live. Regardless of who they were or what path they were on, the true form of love makes anything change.A story inspired by the Dream SMP rpg, all the characters are from the personified story, not of the actual people. Some of the events might match up with the official cannon. This is all just fictional fun.
Kudos: 3





	1. Finding

There was a particular nip in the air indicating snow was on her way. Night was fast approaching as the grey clouds moved in. A cart with a house noshing on grass while it could waited on a dirt path. Not far from that was a lone figure. The axe in her hand glint from the lanter light as she raised is and swung in rhythmic session. Chipping away at a tree on the smaller side. With a triumfant crack, it went down. Stepping around, she chopped the fallen into easier pieces to carry. Visible cloud of breath on every exhale as she worked.

‘Woof!’

She paused, breathing hard. A wolf came up and nudged her leg with his head. “What is it Jack?”

A second wolf appeared, whining for her to follow. She abbandoned the logs momentarity to follow her pets. If it was a monster they would have fought it off. The wolves jogged ahead, stopping every few feet to make sure she was still following. The terrain slopped downhill and the trees became thicker. The last dying light of day was fading.

Like the wolves, she smelled it before she saw. Metalic. So strong you could practically taste it. She knew the smell of blood anywhere. And then she saw the body. A green slump.

_Oh no._

She slid down to inspect closer. It was a hooded man. A dimond axe was by his side. Looked like his battle was elsewhere and he collasped here. She pressed her ear to his, she was assuming it was a he, back. She heard ragged breaths and a pusle. It was weak but there. She gingerly grabbed the shoulders and rolled him over. Dark splotchs stained the front of the hooded garment and the ground under. A white circular mask with a simply drawn smiling face covered the front of the head. She grasp the end and pulled the mask up.

Her suspictions were confirmed. The face underneath was of a young man, around her age. His color was pale from blood loss. If he stayed out here, he would die.

It wasn’t easy. He was taller than her, and being unconscious meant she was dealing with complete dead weight. She had some extra cloth she used to tie around his torso to slow the bleeding until she could tend to them in better conditions. It was slow moving, but eventually she dragged him back to her cart. Aside from a few grunts, he didn’t make any noise. Dark was setting fast as she hurried to scoop us her firewood. She had good reason to rush.

Her wolves trotted along side the cart as she got the horse moving. They set at a good pace. She scanned the path and frequently checked on her passenger. Relief came when she saw the lights of her home.


	2. Dream Awakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is called Layla  
> He is called Dream  
> Will they be friends?  
> Perhaps.

A hazy pounding sensation was what Dream entered first as he came to. Horribly disorientate. Cracking open his eyes, he immediately closing them again, and repeating as he became more conscious. Sound became clear the more aware he became. He picked up on the sound of someone humming. Opening his eyes again and blinking the blur away, Dream first focused on a wood ceiling. He slowly moved his head. The enviroment was unfamiliar to him. He tried to sit up to see more. Stabbing pain made itsef know and he hissed.

The humming ceased. A blue haired woman stepped into his view and sat next to his bed, “Oh hey, your awake.” She spoke in a soothing voice. “I wasn’t sure you’d make it through the night.”

Dream opened his mouth. He tried to ask a question but realized how dry his throat was. She understood right away, retreaving him a glass of water and helping uping his head up to drink it.

“Here, you’re dehydrated. I’m making soup, it will be ready soon.” She explained.

The water was welcomed to his system. Dream felt the cool trickle run down in his chest. He cleared his throat, “Where am I?”

“At my house. It’s a bit in the middle of nowhere, sort of in between a forest and a meadow.” The girl set the half empty cup on a small table. “I was getting firewood when I found you. Really luck I did, you’re badly injured.”

Dream’s lifted his hand to his face; realizing his mask was gone. He tried to sit up again. The girl helped lifted him up by grapping under his shoulders and getting another pillow to help prop him up. He realized his hood was gone, leaving his torso bare execpt for the cotton bandages. They covered most of the area.

Sitting up, Dream had a clear view of the room. Wooden walls and stone flooring covered by red dyed rugs. A stone fireplace and chimney in the center of the wall facing him had a pot quietly bubbling. There was a stair case leading up to a second level. A thick oak door to his left. He was sitting on a cot. There was more pillows at the foot. He was taller than the frame and she put them there for his feet. A large, custioned seat and table behind, where he saw his stuff piled neatly.

The girl crossed to the pot. Dream watched her movements cautiously. She grabbed a thick cloth to pull the pot off the fire. She got a pair of bowls off the shelf. He glanced back at his stuff, spying his mask. He felt more exposed with out it than if he was skark naked. His eyes snapped back to the girl as she scooped up a helping.

“Who are you?” He finally asked.

She looked back at him. Steam rose from the bowls as she brought them to him. She set one on the table and offered the other to him. Hesitantly, from the pull under the bandages where the wounds were still fresh, he took it. A savory smell of meat wafted up. It looked to be some chicken and some root vegtables. She passed him a spoon as well. She took her seat next to him once more, picking up her bowl.

“You can call me Layla.” She answered as she took her own bowl. “And what should I call you?”

He didn’t answer her.

After a beat, Layla started helping herself to her meal, “You should eat, get something in your stomach. After, I’ll change your wrapping while I have you upright.”

Dream watched her every movement, then scanned the room again.

“Who all lives here?”

“Just me.” Layla asnswered between bites. “There’s a village south west from here but that’s a couple hours walk.”

Aside from the crackle of the logs in the fire, and the wind ratteling the shutters. After a long pause, he picked up his spoon.

“Dream.”

Layla looked at his face while he started to eat. She gave him a smile, “You’ll want to blow on it, unless you want to burn your tongue.”

They finished their meal quietly. Dream’s appetite came in full force once he started eating. The soup was very filling and helped clear his head. Layla offered him a second helping, which he took. He didn’t know how long it had been since he last ate, or what time of day it was. He watched the woman in his company constantly. Looking for any indication of hostile intent. She was shorter than him, by a lot. Didn’t look physically intimidating. But she could pull something fast on him, and his weakened state gave him a big disadvantage.

When they were both finished, Layla put the dirt dishes in a bucket. She poured the remaining soup into a glass jar. Then rinsed the pot with some water.

Dream glanced back at his stuff. His axe was leaning against the couch handle up. He still felt drained. He probably wipe himself out trying to lift it. Hell, even just trying to get up was to much effort. Despite his fingers itching to get his mask back, he’d wait. Wait until he was stronger.

Layla brought had a basket. In it was a roll of cotton bandages that looked to be homemade strips, a jar of clear water, a brown lidded container, some extra rags. Layla set the basket on her seat. She pulled the thick wool blanket down more. Pearching on the edge of the cot, she got close to him. Dream stayed still. A light, sweet scent, a floral of some type brushed his nose. Layla began to unwine the cloth strips around his torso. Her hands moving across his skin. The looser it got, the more pink the bandages became. Underneath was a thicker, retangular pad. Red spots had bled through. Layla carefully pealed it back to show a grizzly sight. A long, lopsided gash ran down from the side of his ribs to his navel. A second, smaller punture wound was under that one. Both were stitched closed with blue thread. The skin around was a mash of red, purple, yellow, and green.

Dream was not a quimish person. He had seen plenty of things that didn’t bother him. Maybe it was from the blood loss and his body was out of wack, but the sight of his own wound made his stomach turn. Instead he focused on Layla’s face.

She was not bothered by the sight. Taking a rag and soaking it in water, before ringing it out and dabbing the wound. Dream inhaled. Even though she was being gentle the contact still hurt.

“Sorry.” She whispered.

Finishing, she set the rag aside, a little more pink than when she started. Then she got out the brown containe, flipping the lid. Inside was a green paste.

“This is a salve, it will help with the healing. It won’t hurt, just might be a bit cold.” Layla explained as she scooped some up with two fingers. A calm focus on her face the whole time she worked. Smearing the salve around the stitching with a light touch. One it was all covered, she covered it with another pad. Layla got the roll next and effectively wrapped him again. She seamed very, comfortable. As if she had done this exact motion a hundred times.

“How’s that? Is it too tight?”Layla looked up to his face.

Dream ran his hand around the cloth, “No.”

“Good.” Layla stood up. She went behind him to the couch and picked up his hood. Holding it up to the light, she took in the color. “ I got all the blood out, but I haven’t mended it yet. I think I have a green that will be close to this.”

She took it with her up the stairs. He listened to her foot steps as she rummage around. A door opened, shut. Foot steps getting louder. She returned.

“Just be a few minutes. Need anything else?” Layla pulled the blanket up for him.

Dream shook his head.

Layla took a seat. She pulled out a little pillow and a spool of thread from her pocket. He watched her thread a small neddle, turn his hood inside out, and began rhymically run it through either side of the giant tear. Her small hand working quick but precise.

The wind kicked up again, making shutters on the windows shake violently.

“What?” Dream asked, not cathcing what she was muttering about.

“Oh, sorry. I talk to myself sometimes.” Layla flashed a bashful smile. “I just said that it’s a good thing I got firewood. I’m sure it’s snowing again the way the wind is.”

“How long have you lived here?”

Layla tied a couple knocks, biting the thread and breaking it. “A while. I lost track of the days, but I suppose since the summer. Half a year I guess. Here we are; much better.” Layla pulled the hood right side out and admired her work. “You can’t even tell. Do you want to wear it to keep warm? It can get pretty chilled when the fire dies down in the early hours.”

Deam nodded. She bunched up the fabric. Getting his head in the hood, then helping him get his arms in. His left moved easier as the majority of the injuried were on the right side of his body. He felt like a small child. He pulled the rest of the top down over his bandages.

“May I ask you something?”

Dream instinually froze up. Natual responce was to get on the defense. His mind reaching for every question she could ask.

“What’s that on your wrist? I tried to take it off when I brought you here but it wouldn’t budge.” She pointed.

 _Oh_.

Dream blinked as he looked down at his left wrist. A black band with a slight purple hue and a dimond on the inside above his vien. He was used to it he forgot it was even there. “It’s, uh, It’s enchanted. That’s why you couldn’t take it off. Um, it, keeps track of things. Like, where I am and that sort of thing.”

“Neat.” Lalya nodded. “You should drink some more water. I’m gonna finish cleaning the dishes.”

Dream found her....perplexing. It was odd she didn’t ask about the mask, or how he got injured. Even bring a strange man into her home was weird. She knew nothing about him. He wasn’t used to this sort of blind kindness.

Layla began to hum again; putting fresh logs on the fire, boiling some water, and cleaning the dishes she used. She tried the dishes and put them back on the shelf. The water she was boiling went into two hot water bottles. One she put at his feet, the other he assumed was for her.

“I’m going to turn in, do you need anything? Are you comfortable?” Layla asked, her tone genuine.

Dream shook his head, “I’m fine.”

“Alright, get some rest. I’m just upstairs if you need something. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” He listen to her retreat back up to her room. In truth he wasn’t tired. His mind was awake. He didn’t have a choice but to lay in the cot. So he listened to the background sounds, taking in every detail of his enviroment.

Dream woke with a start from a wet assalt on his face. He tried to sit up to get away to figure out what is was. Instead he swore as the pain flared up.

“Felix!” Layla scold as she grabbed the collar hidden by all the hair. “Mind your manners.”

Dream’s eyes winded at the close proximity of the large canine head. A blue eyed wolf panted at him. A second was sniffing his feet. Both were large, with white and grey coats and icy blue eyes. The only clear difference was the colored collars; dark blue and lime green.

“I am, so sorry.” Layla looked small compared to her pets. “I was letting them out, Felix got excited. They don’t get to see many other people.” She gave the collar a steady tug. “Come on, our guest doesn’t want your slobber all over his face.”

The wolf relented to her request. Layla flipped the latch on the door and gave a hardy tug. The heavy door swung inwars. Bright light from the snow and sun shot in. Dream could see a good half a foot of snow. The wolves happy charged out. Layla closed the door after them. She gave him an apologetic smile.

“So sorry they woke you. They mean well. I’ll get you a rag to wipe your face.” She started puttering about. First bring him a damp cloth, then some oatmeal with berries and water. She moved quickly. He noted she was dressed in a thick brown cloak over layers, boots, and gloves waiting to be put on.

“Where were you hiding them?” He started as he wiped his face. 

“I put them in my room so they wouldn’t bother you while you rest. They usually sleep with me anyways. My boys were actually the ones who found you in the first place. I was getting firewood, and I take them out with me when I leave the house, and they lead me to you.” She chatted as she made sure his pillows were in a comfortable position.

“How long have you had them?”

“Hmmm, about three- no, four years. Felix and Jack are brothers. I found them, not babies but young wolves. I was able to make a connection and they’ve been by my side ever since.” Layla pulled her gloves on. “In fact, I need to feed them. I’ll be back in a little bit and I’ll change your bandages.”

“Sure.” Dream nodded.

“Kay, I’ll be right back.” Layla opened the door.

A cold blast hit her face as she blinked at the brightness. She quickly shut the door behind her to keep the heat in. She laughed at her boys charging around the space. Her wolves got so active and playful when it snowed. Aside from her house, there were a couple of spruce trees, a barn, a cylo where her grains were stored, and an underground cellar behind a stone fenced area. The cellar was where the food was kept. Layla went to the cellar. Having two full grown wolves meant she kept a lot of meat. She tried to provide for her pets. Although sometimes they run off into the nearby woods and kill their own meal. It was only natural for predators to hunt.

Once she gave Felix and Jack their food, she went to check on Dream. Normally she’d go on a hike and run around to get some energy out of her boys. They behaved themself so well yesturday while he was unconscious, she’d let them run around a bit longer today. She opened the door to find Dream spralled half on the table, half on the floor, straining.

Layla ran to his side, “What happened?” She slid her arms under his arm. Keeping her grip high on his crest to avoid putting pressure on his injuries. Bending her knees, she lifted him up and turned him over so he was laying face up. She fussed, lifting his hood up with check his bandages, puttting her hand on his forehead.

“Are you okay? Why’d you try to get out of bed without help? Why didn’t you wait for me?”

Dream was taken aback by the attention, “I- uh- I wanted to get my bag...”

Layla gave him a worried look, “Why didn’t you say so before I left?”

“I- I thought, I could reach it by myself.” He felt embarrassed at his ommition.

She tilted her head. The motion reminded him of a mother about to console her child. Layla went and shut the door she had breifly forgotton. Picking up the bag off the couch and handing it to him. She tossed her gloves on her seat before looking at him again. 

“Right well, let’s hope you didnt tear your stitches. Otherwise I’ll have to put new ones in and it isn’t pleasant.” Her tone was light but firm.


	3. Parting Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream’s recovery is coming along, which means he’ll be leaving soon. The more active he is becoming, the more he wonders about the girl taking care of him.

Healing was slow moving. It drove Dream crazy. He had never been stuck in one place for so long before. Over the course of the next few days he was frustratedly bed bound, aside from bathroom breaks. And thoses were not remotely pleasant as he had to be helped nearly the entire time. His legs had become stiff from lack of use ans well as long term sleeping on the cot. And it was painful going back and forth from standing to sitting to laying down.

Despite all that, his healing was coming along. Between the golden apples he had in his bag (which was what he was trying to get the second day), whatever magic was in that salve, and Layla’s diligence keeping his wrapping clean. She kept him fed and hydrated, and was helping him get back onto his feet. She also did her best to keep him from getting bored. She shared him the books she had, taught him how to sew a simple stitching, and told him some of her stories. Nothing too personal. Sometimes she’d ask him things, but never about the mask or how he got hurt.

“The healing’s coming along nicely.” Layla remarked as she ghosted her finger along the line. “I think it’s safe to take the stitches out.”

Dream was laying completely flat with his shirt pulled up. Jack was lying on the floor next to him. Felix was closer to the hearth. He watched her face as she got out a pair of small scissors. He admired the concentration she got when she was doing a task. It gave him a sense of trust she knew what she was doing. In fact his gaurd had become relaxed during his stay.

Layla glanced up at his face breifly, “So where do you live?”

“Uhh,” He looked up at the ceiling contemplating how much to tell her, “A ways from here. A few days west, weather and monsters permitting.”

“Do you live alone?”

“Sorta. I mean, I’ve got my own house. But I live close to some of my friends. And sometimes we crash at each-other’s place. We’re sort of building our own town if you want to call it that.”

“That sounds nice.”

“Yeah it’s pretty cool. Most of the time.”

“Maybe I’ll come visit you someday. When the snow’s all gone for the season.”

“Yeah maybe.” His hand drifted out to pet Jack’s fur. He wasn’t overtly fond of wolves, or pets in general. Not to say he hated animals, that wasn’t the case. He just wasn’t a pet person. Still, he was willing to give a few pats when they weren’t trying to lick his face.

He got the feeling someone was watching him. Dream glanced back and found Layla watching his face. “What?”

“You have very lovely eyes.” They both had green eyes, although her’s were more of a blue green. She hadn’t met anyone else with green eyes.

Dream felt his face get warm as he instintively covered it with his hand and turned away; wishing he had his mask on.

Layla laughed lightly, “You’re so bashful! Haven’t you ever gotten a complement before?”

“Not like that,” he grumbled, still turned away.

“Well you do have pretty eyes.”

“STop!”

“Alright,” She put a clean bandage on to continue to keep dirt out, “You can sit up now.”

She wasn’t teasing. Just trying to get him to open up a little more. Dream was a very gaurded person, she could tell by his behavior ever since he woke up. Quietly thinking all the time. Even so, it was nice having another person around. Layla didn’t see many people. Part of her that was her own choice living alone in the wilderness. But she enjoyed interacting with others. The people in the villiage she frequented were the only poeple who knew her. Sometimes, when she was trying to fall asleep, she’d muse about moving and living closer to other people. But she hadn’t hit a point where she was ready for that yet.

Dream’s strength was returning. He still felt pain when he sat up or lifted his arms above his head. But he no longer needed Layla’s help to stand. He started walking around on his own and streching lightly. The wolves had taken a liking to him and would stand by in case he needed assistance. They came up almost to his hips he could reach and steady himself.

Layla began to let him come with her outside. The weather had been good and most of the snow was melted. Dream was happy to get fresh air after being couped up for so long. They’d go on light walks. Layla was very adamant about him not trying too much or pushing himself too hard. She showed him the barn where she kept her horse, cart, and some chickens. She told him about her plans to build an outdoor enclosure. While her wolves were pretty good about listening to her, they were still predators and she didn’t want them killing all of her chickens.

The sky was a clear blue. Birds chattered in the trees as Dream did a couple of pratice swings. An axe was a versatile tool. He wanted to get back into shape using it. His wounds were scarring over. Once he was a little bit stronger he could leave. He turned to the sound of laughing. Layla ran around the yard. Chasing and wrestling with wolves was a sight one didn’t see every day. Of course the animals were faster than her. But they would stop and wait for her to get close before charging around again. And while their jaws could easily snap into her flesh, Felix and Jack were complely gentle when wrestling with her. Like playing with a pup. It brought a light smile to his face.

Layla sat up, Jack rubbing against her affectioantly. He could easily knock her over and had on multiple occasions. She gave him a good scratch before standing up. She was good and breathless from running around.

“Hey! You’re not trying to tear your wound open again are you?” She called as she walked over. Her blood was pumping and she felt energized.

“No I’m not, I promise.” Dream gave her a smile. She had a certain charm that made her nagging concerns more of caring reminders to take care of himself.

Layla smiled back, “You know, you’ve got a nice smile.”

Dream scoffed, “Stop, why do you keep doing that?”

“Doing what?” Layla feigned innocence. Felix came and head-butted her legs, making her stagger a bit.

Dream shook his head and changed the subject, “How, I mean before your got the collars, how could you tell the difference between them?”

She turned to watch Jack bait Felix into chasing again. “It’s a little hard to tell when they run around like this. But Jack,” she pointed out, “is a little smaller that Felix, and his coat has darker coloration.”

They watched the two brothers do a another lap before slowing down to affectionately groom eachother.

“It’s about time to feed them, if you want to help.” Layla offered.

Dream slid his axe into his belt as he followed her to the stone fence. The wolves seam to notice right away. Layla closed the gate behind Dream and opened the cellar. “Watch your step.”

The cellar was cramped to Dream. He had to huntch over a little bit. Layla lit a lantern. There was a table along the clay wall. She had several sharp knives laying on it. Next the table were several drying carcases. She selected one and moved it to the table without hesitation. Selecting a butcher cleaver, she began cutting it down to smaller chunks.

Dream watched her curiously. Just like when she sewed or took care of his injuries, she had the same precision and focus in her task. Stripping the meat away from the bone unphased. He supposed living alone she had to learn to hunt and clean to keep herself and pets fed. She seamed very percised for being self taught.

She filled up two iron buckets.She passed one to him, “You can take this up, just make sure you stay inside the stone fence. The boys get rather excited.” She quickly cleaned her knife and followed suit.

Layla grabbed a chunk with her bare hand. She whistled and threw the piece at Felix first, then another at Jack. “I give Felix his first, otherwise he’ll try and steal from Jack. You can just toss in their greneral direction and they’ll scoop it up. Start with the smaller pieces. Wolves take bigger chuncks out to eat away from each other.”

Dream followed her lead. Like she said, the wolves quickly swallowed down every peice of food thrown their way. He did his best to make sure both got an equal amount. Soon the buckets were empty. Dream glanced at the woman next to him.

“May I ask you something?” He broached, a question on his mind for the past several days.

“Sure.” She turned to give him her full attention.

“Why haven’t you asked how I got hurt?”

Layla cocked her head to the side, she gaze going down to his chest. She gave a half shrug, “I didn’t have to. I mean, I hazard a guess.”

He studdied her actions. He could tell she was avoiding something. “I’ve healed pretty well. How’d you learn to do all that?”

“Oh you know,” she shrugged as she turned away to put the buckets away, “You pick up a few things.”

“I supposed. You’re pretty good for a self taught doctor.”

“Doctor?” She scoffed. “No, I wouldn’t say I’m that. I just, I donno. I guess I just have a healing touch.”

Dream wasn’t convinced. He knew the sighs when someone was avoiding the truth.

Layla changed the subject, “You’ll want to wash your hands. You don’t want Felix trying to take a nibble out of your fingers.”

Layla was good about washing her hands and face regurally; one a week she gave herself a bath. Drawing up water from an underground well and heating it using the fire. She had gotten off her schedule since Dream arrival, but now she was confident he wouldn’t further injure himself she treated herself to a full body wash. Including her hair.

Downstairs, Dream felt a vibration from his cuff. Tapping the dimond, a projected screen pulled up. Muiltple things shown; the exact coordinates he was at, his heart rate, time, weather in the area, and it also allowed him to send messages to friends. Anyone else who had a bracelet like he did you contact him. He selected the little box and pulled up his messages. He had a couple from George. He hadn’t checked in in a while and his friends were starting to worry.

The creak of wood snapped him out of his thoughs. He quickly closed his screen and picked up one of the books that was stacked on the table for him. Layla came down witha a towel on her head. She sat in front of the fire. Since meeting she kept her hair up out of her face, today was the first time Dream saw it down. She pulled out a comb and began detangling. Starting from the ends and working her way up to her scalp. Layla let her hands go on auto as her mind drifted while watching the flames flitter.

Dream cleared his throat, “Um, so I’ve been thinking,”

Layla turend to look at him.

“My injuries are healing pretty well, and I- well- that maybe I should think about leaving soon.” His hand moved to rub where his neck and shoulder met. “Not that I don’t appreciate everything you’ve done, helping me out. But I’m sure my friends are wondering where I’ve been...”

He didn’t know why he was hesitating bring it up. Obviously his stay was always temporary. The only reason he had spent so much time was because he wasn’t fit enough to traverse the wilderness. But now he worried by bring it up he would offend the woman who saved his life.

Layla’s expression only had the slightest hit of surprise. It quickly disppeared. “Of course you need to go home. I understand, I’m sure you’ve been missing it.”

“Well I mean, I wouldn’t say I’m missing home exactly-“

“It’s okay to be a little homesick.”

“I don’t get homesick.”

“Alright. But it’s okay to, I mean everyone does.”

“I don’t.”

“Okay.” Layla continued to comb her hair out. “I’d recomend waiting till morning. Best to travel after a good night’s sleep.”

“Well yeah, obviously.” He shuffled in his seat.

Layla let her hair dry by the fire. They talked a little more. She let the boys out one last time before sharing goodnights. Jack and Felix followed her up the steps to the second level. There were three rooms, one off from the stairs, the bathroom, and her bedroom. The bedroom consisted of her bed, two dog beds, a shelf, and a chest where she kept her clothes. Even though the boys hand a bed each, they preferred to try and get up onto hers during the night. Which would be sweet, if it wasn’t a single bed, and put an extra 200 pounds weights on her.

There was also a small balcony she put in so she could gaze at the landscape. There were a couple of clouds but she could still spy some stars. Layla told the boys to lie down as she pulled the many layers of blankets back. She slid in and slowly settled. She felt wistful. It was nice having company. Having someone to talk to, not just her wolves. Layla was just starting to get used to having another person around. She was going to miss Dream.

Felix woke her up before dawn wanting to go out. Layla slowly left the warth of her bed, stumbling in the dark getting her boots on. Jack scratched impatiently at the door.

“I’m coming, hang on. I don’t have my coat on all the time like you do.” She muttered as she pulled her robes on. Once she opened the door they srpinted ahead. Her pace was more relaxed as she was still a bit sleepy.

“Hi boys.” She heard Dream’s voice before she saw him. She was a little surprise to see him up already. He was giving the wolves some scratches. He looked up when she came down.

“Morning.”

“Morning, I was just letting them out. Have you been up long?”

“Not too long. I was actually going to start on breakfast.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, I can take care of that.” Layla grabbed the handle.

“No I can do it. I’m not a cheif or anything but I know how to make a couple things. And you’ve cooked every meal since I got here.”

Layla opened her mouth. Then decied it wasn’t worth debating. He was offering and it was polite to accept. “Well alright. But if you need me to step in, I won’t hold it against you.”

Dream chuckled at her remark. She really did like his smile, it made his face soften.

Layla let the boys loose. She stepped out with them. She listened to them charge out as she went to the cellar. She could cook up some steaks for Dream to take with him. The sky was lightening in the east and the stars were beginning to fade. She left the wolves outside as she quickly went back inside befroe they realized she had meat on her. Dream liked the steaks, of course he insisted on cooking. He made her sit and relax. They shared a decent meal as the sun began to rise. After enjoying a quiet breakfast, Layla declared she’d do the dishes since he made the food. He relented.

Dream picked up her bag and started rummaging through, “I want to give you something.”

“What for?” Layla asked as she waited for the water to boil.

“To say thank you. You know, for saving my life and letting me stay here while I recover.”

“Oh that’s not necessary.”

“I mean I feel like I should give you at least something to repay you.”

She shook her head. “I’m not gonna charge a man I found bleeding to death in the forest.”

“You’re not, just think of it as a thank you gift.” Dream held out something enclosed in his fist.

Layla playfully rolled her eyes as she turned to see what he had. He opened his hand and she actually gasped. He had several diamonds sitting in his palm. She looked up to his face to see if he was joking.

“Thats- gah! Tho- that’s, that’s too much!” She was gobsmacked.

“No com’mon, take them.” He was genunie, although he found her reaction ammusing.

“Absolutely not!” She chuckled as she shook her head.

“No really, I want you to have them.”

“Dream, that’s too much. I couldn’t possibly-“

He insisted, “I have plenty. Take the diamonds.”

She shook her head again as she turned back to the fire, getting all flustered, “Making a new friend is the only thanks needed.”

Dream left his arm relax as he gave her a perplex look. Never, _never_ , had he met someone who was willing to turn down free diamonds.

A scratch at the door gave her an exuse to step away. An unspoken sense that their time together was coming to an end. Dream had gathered his thinks, including some extra food Layla insisted he take. They stood outside the house. Felix and Jack were there as well, but the stood near their human.

“Safe travels.” Layla wished him. “Try not to get into trouble again.”

“I’ll do my best.” Dream nodded. “And thank you again.”

“Of course.” Layla smiled up at him. “Maybe we’ll see each other again, under better circumstances.”

“Yeah. I’d come and visit.”

Layla wrapped her arms around him. Dream was caught off by the gesture. His body stiffened. She gave him a squeeze regardless. “Stay safe.” She could hear his heart speed up. She let him go and take a step back.

He cleared his throat, “You too.”

Dream started west. He heard Layla call Jack to stay. He glanced back, returning the wave she gave him. He periotly checked over his shoulder until the house and it’s occupants were out of sight. His hand slid into his bag to retrive his mask. Since Layla had already seen his face, it would be rude to put it on again until he left. His fingures made contact with an unknown sureface. He stopped and grasped a small box. He pulled it out and recognized it as the container of Layla’s salve. He looked in his bag and found a note. Dream plucked the paper out with his fingers.

_In case you need it again. Try and avoid swords._

_Your friend, Layla~_


	4. A Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The village Layla lives by is having a celebration for the winter solstice, guess who else decides to show up.

The days became increseantly shorter and colder. Snow was more fequent. Layla moved to sleep in the main room where the fire was to centralize heat. Felix and Jack spend more time doing their own hunting than she did getting food for them, as prey animals became scarcer in the area. Sometimes they would bring home some for her. Layla loved her boys for taking care of her. She kept busy, especially when she was snowed in. One of the thing she got good at was making dye.

The village she visited had people she traded with. She set up a deal with a couple of them. Mending, a sheepard, would give her wool for ferns. She brought the wool home, cleaned, dyed, and spun it into thread. Then she took it and turned some of it into rolls of cloth. She wove the wool into beautiful patterns. Then she’d take then finished products back to the villiage to sell. Usually Layla only did two or three colors at a time, but she had large array. The villiage was having a festival cellebrating the winter solstice. There was going to be food and lights and dancing and everybody would be out trading their goods. Layla would be among some of the vendors and merchants that lived outside participating.She had been looking forward to it for weeks. Aside from her visits, she hadn’t seen anyone is months. Not since Dream. She would think about him from time to time. Wondering where he was. Hoping that he was well.

Layla sat cross legged as she sew. It was the night before the festival and she was adding the finishing touches to her new winter outfit. Felix and Jack were softly snoring on the floor next to her. She had given them both a bath and brushed out their coats. She told them they needed to look their best when they go the festival. Jack tolerated it but Felix hated baths. He didn’t like getting wet unless it was on his own terms. Luckily Layla knew how to trick him.

She held up her new tunic. She chose a pale blue fabric and ebrodered it was darker blue and purple swirls and snoflakes. It came out beautiful. Layla was very happy with her latest creation And excited to wear it tomorrow.

Morning came and Layla was wide awake. She got the cart from the barn and began loading it with baskets filled with fabric. Her horse, Navee, began wandering around the yard to warm up. Layla wasn’t worried about her wandering too far. If she did the wolves would heard her back toward the house.

Layla was warmly dressed. Beside the new tunic, she had a thick red pants and a pink longsleeve shirt underneath. Her boots were worn and very worn. She had them for a couple years and had gotten good use out of them. She was planning on getting new ones at the festival.

Once she put out the fire, Layla got Navee hooked to the cart. The boys edgarly trotted along side and they were off before mid-morning. There was a certain vassness about the wilderness. Under the open sksy the way the world just continued in every direction. When she was outside the forest, Layla could gaze far off into the horizon. She heard stories about other places, like deserts and oceans and even jungles. Traveling merchants told stories about the different enviroments. Perhaps one day she’d go see them herself. Layla was open to the idea of traveling. Seeing more of the world. But there was something, comforting about having a home. A place where she would be safe and warm, and have enough access to resorces she needed. Like a safety net.

The path Layla took was a routine. The was familiar with the land and the markers. She had been down it so many times now she could navigate it in any condition. A couple hours came and went. The sight of the village made her smile.

The village was decently sized, mostly houses. The ones on the egde were the farmers. A large stone building toward the middle was where the brewer lived. Kids and cats were running around in the snow while the adults were setting up. Carved faces in pumpkins and lanterns were set up all around. They would help keep monsters away from the celerbration as it would be the longest night of the year.

When she was spotted, greetings were called. Layla waved back. A group of children began running over, more so exited to see Jack and Felix than they were to see her. The boys were estatic of all the attention. They rolled onto the ground showing their bellies, giving kisses, and rubbing aginast the small humans, which easily knocked them down.

“Boys, be gentle.” Layla reminded as she pulled the reigns to get Navee to stop. The kids were all giggling and smiling though. More villiagers gathers around to welcome her. Friendly faces warmly greeted her as she made her way further in. She got shown where she could set up her cart. There was a path that ran trough the village. Layla took Navee to a padock with some other hourse where she would relax and she also put for leashes on the boys to keep them from going too far. Nora, one of her friends who also bought her goods and turned them into clothes, was going ot help her trade.

Nora was a lovely woman married to the black smith. She had a daughter Aylee, and a infant son she carried on her back named Granite.

Aylee hugged Layla’s leg when she saw her, “Layla! I have something to show you!”

“What’s that?” The blue haired woman gave her favorite little girl a hug.

“You have to follow me.”

“Aylee, it’s almost lunch. And Layla need to set up.” Nora pointed out.

“It will be super qiuck!” The little girl begged.

Layla laughed, she couldn’t say no to those big brown eyes. She could guilt her better than Jack or Felix. “Alright, show me then.”

Aylee’s smile gew as she took her bigger hand and lead her down the path. Together they weaved though the people. Other venders were setting up their wears. The small blond child pulled her playfulling in between houses and out into the feild. There was a rock formation that backed the villiage from the south. It didn’t surprise her the children would climb around the rocks while playing.

Layla was fond of the villiagers; they had been so welcoming when she first came here. But she had a real soft spot for the kids. She adored children. So full of wonder and play. Kids were the first to share love without hesitation. Jump without fear. And a child’s laugh was one of the most infections joys.

Aylee was her favorite. (Not that she’d admit it outloud for fear of hurting someone’s feelings). She was only five years old and already decided she wanted to travel the world looking for treasure. Already she was exploring the area around her home, never straying too far. She would tell Layla about her little adventure when she visited and ask Layla about hers. Aylee told her she was gonna get her own wolves one day.

The little let Layla’s hand as they got closer to the rocks so she could use it. Fearlessly, she scrambled up like a little mountain sheep. Layla followed her lead.

“It’s just up here.”

“Alright, be careful.”

Aylee gave her a grin, “Don’t worry, I’m really good at climbing.”

She lead them to a small opening. The opening got a bit bigger as they climbed into a cramped cave. Since the sun was high in the sky it was mostly lit. Aylee pulled Layla around a corner. A natural skylight over a small pool gave them a second light source. There was moss growing aroung the water as well as a small, white, star like flower. A single dark steam had seven buds, five of which were open. The way the light was hitting it made it seam to glow.

“See! Isn’t it so pretty?” Aylee stood by it proudly. “I looked in my Uncle’s flower journal and it doesn’t match any of the one’s he’s found. I had to show you first.”

Layla squatted to get a closer look. Her fingers drifted out, the tips just barely grazing a petal. “It’s rare for a flower to bloom in the cold months.” She said quietly. “There aren’t any bees to pollonate it.”

“We should take it back home.”

“No, no. We should leave it be. That way it can bloom again and keep growing.” Layla stood back up.

Aylee nodded, “Okay.”

They went back they way they came. Layla making sure Aylee climbed out first. From the cave they had a nice view of the village. The girls hopped down and rejoined the villiage. Layla joined the rest of the family for lunch. Most of the travelers were given beds at the inn, but Nora insisted she and her pets stay with them for the night. Aylee also begged to make sure she said yes.

After Layla finished eating she took the boys to the butcher. It cost her fifteen emerals and a wool blanket, but her boys got a whole pig to themselves. She make sure to clean their mussles a bit before taking them back to the cart. Having full bellies, they quickly laid down to sleep it off. It was a perfect time to begin trading. The path was bustling with people. The smell of cooked meats and bread wafted. Even though the sun was rapidly dipping towards the horizon, the festivities were just beginning. Layla was in the middle of nagotiating for a pair of leather boots with fur lining when someone spoke up behind her.

“Excuse me, can you tell me what’s going on?”

Layla turned and let out a happy gasp, “Dream!”

Standing with a greeting smile, Dream had a thicker longsleeve with the hood up. The white smily-face mask wason his head put off to the side so she could partially see his face.

She gave him a hug, “What are you doing here?”

“I was in the area and saw all the lights and had to check it out.”

“It’s a festival for the solstice. Let me finish this trade and I’ll take you to where I’m set up.”

Layla barted her boot and lead him back to her cart. There was music playing above the chatter. Nora was brestfeeding Granite while Aylee was peerched on top of the cart. Layla hopped on the cart herself to change into her new boots and break them in.

“Dream, this is Nora and her daughter Aylee and son Granite.” She made introductions, “This is my friend Dream.” He gave a polite nod.

Aylee slid down to the bed of the cart. She not so quietly whispered to Layla “He’s so tall.” With wide eyes.

Layla laughed, “Yes. He’s very tall.”

The little girl stood up and got a little closer, “What that mask for?”

Layla answered before he could, “Because he likes wearing it.” Aylee seamed satified with the answer. Dream’s eyes caught Layla’s.

Jack and Felix woke up and were happy to see Dream again. Layla and Aylee took Dream and Granite and showed the boys around the villiage. The sky was dark but the place had never been livelier. The lights and iron gollums kept the monsters out. People dances in the square, vendors offering mouth watering treats, and all sorts of goods and trades. On the other side of the inn were games set up. Aylee joined other kids to try her luck. The adults decided to get some food and watch. They were able to find a open bench.

“So what brings you out to my neck of the woods?” Layla asked while she bounced Granite on her leg.

“I was just exploring. You know this is a pretty good villiage. You’ve got a cleric here.”

“You sure you weren’t coming to visit me?” She lightly teased.

He flipped his hand, “I mean, I was in the area so I thought why not.”

“Uh-hun.” They talked a little bit, catching up on what they had done since last. Aylee periotically came over to give her brother attention or see if they saw her performance or sneak a bite of food. Granite also was looking to chew on something. Layla asked told Dream if he want to he could stay with her at Nora’s for the night. He didn’t want to impose.

“Nonsense! There’s always room for one more as she says.” Layla helped Granite stand on the bench. “I have to get back to the cart. Tell you what, there’s gonna be fireworks later. Why don’t we watch them together?”

“Sure. That sounds fun.” Dream nodded.

When the sales and trading slowed people began to gather of their roofs indicating it was time. Dream met up with Layla and she took them to the brewery. Jack and Felix floolwed them up to the top where they had a great view. Soon the show started. Brightly colored explotions lit up the sky in a dazzling display.

“You know normally I don’t enjoy fireworks that much, but this is nice.” Layla leaned towards him so he could hear her.

It when on for half an hour. The finally was a big show. People cheered and sang tiredly. Layla got something out of her pocket and hid it behind her back. “I have something for you.”

Dream chuckled, “I actually have something for you too.”

“Okay. On three.”

He nodded and rummaged into his bag.

“One, two, three!”

Simutaniously they extening their hands out. In his was a silver disk. In hers was a necklace with a carved figure in a golden polished stone.

“It’s a amulet.” Layla explained her’s first. “Supposed to protect you when wearing it.”

“Thank you.” Dream took it. He puled his hood back as he slid the rope around, tucking it safely under his shirt.

Layla took her gift and opened the cover. A thin red needle pointed to notches on the edge, with a set of numbers carved on the inside of the lid.

“That,” Dream pointed to the numbers, “Are the coordinates of where I live. Now if you every want to come to my woods, you know where to go.”

Her smile grew till it couldn’t get any bigger, “Thank you!” She gave him a hug. It wasn’t as unexpected so he was more relaxed. Felix huffed. Layla pulled away and adressed him, “Are you tired of the roof. Alright we’re coming.” The four bodies left the roof together.

It was a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually having a lot of fun writing this, I’ve already written almost 10,000 words for this story.


	5. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream decided to take his friends out and introduce them to Layla. It’s a bit of a haul but they agree. However, when they arrive things aren’t how they were the last time he visited.

Winter seamed to drag by. Although the snow wasn’t as bad as the mountians it still got pretty cold. Thankfully after the solstice the days were becoming longer again. Turned a corner and spring was on the way. Warmer weather meant crops could be planted and the animal population would soon increase, meaning more food. It was time to take stock and start to replenish the invintories.

“You know what we could use more of? Enchanted golden apples.” Sapnap stated.

“Oh, I actually know I village that has a cleric.” Dream shared as he finished putting mending on his axe.

“Is that the same place where you got that awesome healing stuff?” George asked, cleaning his glasses.

“Not exactly, but it’s close.” He came over to the table. “Though it’s a bit of a roadtrip.”

Sapnap shrugged, “I’m down. It’s not like there’s much going on around here.”

George nodded, “Yeah. I could use better enchantments.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

And so the boys got ready for a spontanitous trip. The three of them had been friends for year now and were close. Although George and Sapnap tended to get into fights. Nothing serious, just the usual button pushing.

Dream was looking forward to seeing Layla again. She’d be happy to see him, and to met his friends. He hadn’t told them about her yet. Granted, he didn’t talk about every person he met when he traveled. Now he had a reason to introduce them.

They made great time. All of them were experienced in navigating the wilderness and fighting off monsters. So rather that stop as soon as it got dark they just continued on. They took breaks to rest and eat. What would normally take four or five days, took only three. Dream saw the rock formation and decided to pearl the rest of the way.

“Finally!!” George appeared in a burst of purple particles.

The trio walked down the rocks. The wind was picking up. A couple of sheep and cows were in fenced enclosures looked up as they came closer. Dream stopped and shushed his friends.

George listened, “It’s pretty quiet.”

“A little too quiet.” Dream frowned under the mask. He walked onto the path and entered the village. The last time he was hear the place was crowded. Today it was empty. The houses were all still standing but he didn’t see any people. Not a single soul.

They split up. There was nobody. They check inside the houses, the inn, around the farms, nothing. All the stuff was there. But the only other life was a some livestock and a couple of cats who ran when one of them tried to get close. It was as if all the people living there just, disappeared. Not just left but vanished. There was no sign the villagers took off in a hurry and why would they leave everything else behind.

“You sure this is the right village?” George asked.

“I’m certain. What the hell happened to all the people? I was here a couple months ago and it was full.” Dream had an unsettling feeling about the situation.

“Uh guys!” Sapnap called, “I think you should come see this.”

George and Dream hurried over to the brewery. On the back of the stone building was a strange sight. A bowl with some burnt bits, a candel, and a black now dried substance was used to make a strange symbol. It looked like some sort of demon.

“Now I’m starting to get creeped out.” The boy with the white headband said as he crossed his arms.

“What is that, an alter of some sort?” George picked up a stick and poked at the bowl. “It looks like witch craft.

“Whatever it is I’m getting bad vibes off it.” Sapnap backed away from it.

Dream knelt down to examine the alter closer. The dirt around it was loose. He brushed it aside to show weeping obsidian. In the bowl itself it looked like to be some charred bit of meat, plant, and a tooth.

Sapnap looked aorund again, sniffing the air. “Do you guys smell smoke?” It was in the air but not in the immediate vicinity. The boys climbed the brewery since it was the tallest building. Scanning the landscape for signs of fire.

“There!” George pointed. A thin grey tower of smoke trailed in the sky. It was pretty far off so they didn’t notice it at first.

Dream’s eyes widened behind the mask when he realized which direction it was in. He pulled out a pearl and tosssed it without warning. George and Sapnap called after him. He tucked and rolled as he landed, then threw another one. Four pearl and he was at the site. His friends scrabling after him. All of them froze. Standing before them was the smoldering remains of a single house.

A chared shell. Blacken skeleton of the house partially still staning along the stone stairs, fire place and chimney. The barn was gone as well. But the trees and most of the ground were intact. So it was highly unlikely is was a forest fire. The wreckage was still warm, so whatever happened, happened sometime during the night.

Poking around a freshing burned down build wasn’t safe. There was a risk of causing it to collaspe. But Dream needed more information. He had to know if anyone was inside when the fire started. He made sure not to jump to any conclusions until he had proof. Dream was relieved when they didn’t find any bodies; human or wolf. Then George found some track leading into the woods confirming the occupants had ran off. They followed them for a little bit but lost the trail on dry ground.

Where ever she was going, it wasn’t the village. Dream suspected the missing villagers and the fire were somehow related. He wouldn’t know for sure until he found the girl.


	6. Where does she go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has no idea what happened here but one thing is certain, his friend is missing. And he’s determined to find out where she’s gone.

There was nothing else in the village. Dream went back and turned the place upside down. No clues, no secret tunnels, no leads or explinations. Just a dead end. Sapnap wanted to go back home after confirming it was a bust.

“You guys can go ahead.” Dream told them as he messed with his cuff.

“Dude, we have no idea where any of these people went. There’s literally miles of ground in every direction. How the hell are we supposed to find anybody? And second, why?” Sapnap argued.

“I’m only interested in finding one person.” Dream clarified. “The last time I was here, I gave her a lodestone compass. Unless she lost it in the fire, she’s using it to get to our base.”

“She? Who is this person?” George asked.

“And why do we care?”

Dream let out an irritated sigh, “A few months ago, I crossed paths with a girl, Layla. I was wounded and if it hadn’t been for her I would have died. So, I owe her... and what ever did happen here, wasn’t good. If you want to pearl back be my guest. I don’t want to miss something by taking short cuts.”

Dream started walking in the direction he though she took. His friend followed, curiousity renewed. They asked about her, in a tone that came across as a little suggestive. He gave short answers. Her basic apperence and height, and told them she’d likely have two wolves with her. He refused to go futher into details despite Sapnap’s prodding.

George on the other hand wanted to know more information about his injury. Again, Dream was vauge on the details. There was a confrentaion with some people. They decided a fight would be the best way to settle things. He agreed even though it was two agaist one. He won, of course, but one of them got in a lucky shot. Dream hadn’t realize how severe his injuries were until he collapsed.

The spruce woods spread to dry plains. Yellow grass pushed over from high winds and snowfall. When looking closer, new green was starting to poke through. The wind had a harsher bite to it when they were out in the open. Most animals were taking cover to the trees but the occational sheep or wild chicken would wander out. They did find a surprisingly mellow horse wandering around. A brown mare with white patches let them come close; it was clear she was tamed. The boys considered taking her with, but it’d be unfair for one person to get to ride ahead the the rest walked behind.

When it became dark and the temperature dropped. They made camp under some trees that provided a little bit of cover. George got the fire started while Sapnap hunted a couple of rabbits. After dinner, they took turns keeping watch for mobs while the others slept. In the morning they dosed the firepit and continued on again. The second day was much the same as the first. The plains turning into rolling hills. A couple of ponds and surprised caves popped up. Normally, they might duck down and look for rare ores and resorces. But Dream was detirmed to find his friend. And despite Sapnap and George’s complaining, both were already invested and wanted to see this through.

The third day had a grey overcast. It matched the mood. The day started out with three creepers, one of them caught them off gaurd blowing up. George and Sapnap were getting tired from the traveling. They started bickering more. Dream got annoyed when he had to break up their fights. He finally decided they all needed a break. They stopped by a river. Dream got fed up; told them all to got cool off in different direction for thirty minutes.

Dream sat on a rock and rested his elbows on his knees. He drank some water from his flask. The river made a calming bubbling sound. He could see some fish under the surface. For a second he though about getting his cross bow and tying to shoot them for fun. Then decided not to. He thought about the village. Thinking of the possible explinations. He was always thinking.

“Dream!” George’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “You said the girl we’re looking for has wolves right?”

That made him get back onto his feet.

“I found what looks like to be a wolf kill.”

Dream follwed his friend. Reviger in his step. George took him down hill about fifty feet to a fresh deer carcase. Flies and a couple of brids were scavenging on the remains. There was still a bit of meat left, but the majority was already gone. Dream spotted a blood trail and followed it with intent. Wolves weren’t supper common in the area, but it may just be a wild pack. Any lead was worth looking into. He kept his eye out for any motion in the underbrush.

“Hey! Haven’t you ever heard of waiting for your friends?” Sapnap shouted as he scrambled to catch up.

“Well maybe if you weren’t so slow,”

“You’re such a bitch George.”

“Guys!” Dream stopped and turned to them. “Will you both knock it off already?” He expected more bickering but instead they were staring at something behind him. He wipped around to see a pair of gleaming eyes watching him from behind some bare bushes.

All of them were frozen. The head peered a bit closer and became clear of a grey and white wolf. Dream recognized him as one of Layla’s, but his winter coat was hiding the collar so he couldn’t tell which one it was.

Dream slowly moved his hand. He didn’t want to any of his movements to be interpreted as threatening. He lowered down onto his knee and lifted his mask off so the wolf could see his face.

“Hi boy,” Dream used a calm tone, “we’re friendly, remember.”

The wolf charged. Sapnap instinctively pulled out his bow. Dream yelled, “Don’t!” The wolf slamed his body against Dream, knocking him over. He proceeded to lick the shit out of his face. Dream pushed his arm against the wolf’s chest and felt the collar which he used to pull the happy beast off of him. He wiped the slobber off his face with his sleeve. The wolf’s tail wagged as he rubed against dream again; making happy noises.

“Alright, alright! Good boy Felix, I’m happy to see you too.” He finally saw the blue collar.

Felix circled, giving George and Sap a sniff. They both relaxed seeing how friendly he was. Dream was able to stand back up.

“Okay Felix, can you take us to your mom? Huh. Where’s Layla?”

Felix responded to the request with a woof. He jaunted off, the humans quickly following. The hills sloped to a sharper incline. The trees became closer together. They skirted around a ravine. Felix would stop and look back to make sure they were still following, then continued on. After jogging for a good ten minutes, a second wolf greeted the first. The area was flatter. Lots of sweet berry bushes, sans berries, sprinkled around. A makeshift lean-to was spotted in between some boulders and a berch tree.

Layla sat cross legged in front of her makeshift fire pit. Jack had started digging a hole, so she cleared it out and surrounding it with rocks to keep the flames conatined. Her pets had made a kill about back food for her. She cleaned the deer meat as best she could and was now cooking. It was a little slower than her oven.

She heard her boys give each other an excited greeting. She felt one of them nudge her back. She gave a laugh as she truned to give Felix a pat, “What’s gotten into you?”

He gave her a huff. Layla looked up hearing more footfalls than normal. She jumped up to her feet when she saw a familliar green hood coming her way.

“Dream!”

He wasn’t wearing his mask, so she could clearly see his smile break out as his eyes locked onto her. His hair was getting long. She would have given him a hug but then she noticed he had company.

“Oh, hello.”

With Dream was two other boys. One had white goggles and a blue shirt. The other had a headband and wore a white shirt with a flame design over a black longsteeve. They must have been the friends he had mentioned.

Dream looked her up and down. She didn’t appear to have injuries. He quickly made interdictions, “These are my friends George and Sapnap.” Sap nodded and George gave a ‘hello’.

Layla waved, “Hi, it’s nice to meet you both.”

Dream moved closer, taking in her small camp. “So, what brings you out here?”

“Uh, well,” She clasped her hands behind her back, “the weather’s been farily nice recently, and I’ve been running low of some ingredients that aren’t local so I decided to take a little trip. And I figured being out this way I’d come visit you, and see your place.”

Dream nodded with a kind smile. His friends knew how he operated, which was why theydidn’t say anything.

“How about you?”

“Oh, well we were actually planning on going out to your neck of the woods.”

“Really, how funny.”

“Yeah, we saw a wolf and I recognize Felix and he recognized me and lead us to you.”

Layla glanced down at her pet, “He’s seams to have taken a liking to you.”

“Hmmm. You know, were not actually that far out from where we live. We can get there before too many mobs show up.” Dream suggested.

“Sure, that sounds good. Let me just, uh, gather my things.” Layla nodded. She ducked under her lean-to. There wasn’t much. She had a back pack that held most of her stuff, a sleeping bag, and the tarp she used to cover her sleeping area. The wolves sensed they were moving again and got excited. The boys took care of dousing the fire with water and a bit of dirt.

“Lead the way.” She got the back pack settled on her shoulders.

The group set out with the new additions. The wolves stuck by Layla. Sap and George had stopped bickering now that there was someone new to turn their attentions on. Asking curious questions to get to know this new girl better.

“So how exactly did you meet Dream?” George broached. “He said you saved his life but he didn’t get into the details.”

“Well, I was getting some firewood, and then Jack wanted me to follow him. He and Felix lead me right to Dream, who was unconsious and bleeding out in the wood alone. Thankfully I had a cart.”

“Speaking of,” Dream inturrpted, “why don’t you have your horse with you?”

He caught caught her off gaurd. He saw it flicker for a secound across her face before she recovered, “She’s, with a friend. I loaned her to a friend for a little while. I don’t mind walking with the boys anyways.”

“So back to the story,” Sapnap redirected the conversation, “You’re saying you found Dream in the woods,”

“Yup. I couldn’t leave him to bleed to death so I brought him back to my house, where I stitched him up and he was able to recover.”

“Hold on a second.” Sap gave her an incredulous look.

Layla stopped, “What? Is there something on me?”

“You’re telling me,” he looked her up and down, “That _you_ hauled Dream? By yourself?!”

She bashfully smiled, “I mean, it wasn’t very graceful or fast. Probably a good thing he was already unconscious, but yeah.”

Sap look between her and Dream, focusing on their height difference. “I don’t buy it. I’m gonna have to see a recration of events.”

“Yes!” George jumped in.

Layla laughed her bashful energy. Dream came to her aid, “Knock it off you two. Point is, she found me and took care of me, end of story.” He tapped her shoulder, “Don’t let them put you on the spot.”

“You’re just so much bigger than her.” George pointed out.

Dream rolled his eyes and nudged for Layla to continue on.

Night fell before they made their destination. They were tired but turned the last leg into sort of a game. Running in the dark before the zombies could wander their way. Layla kept close, mostly not to lose them. Sapnap disappeared ahead of her. Breathlessly, they finally stopped in front of a large house.

Layla rested her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Her wolves were panting too but curious to explore. Sapnap was already inside and seamed to have recovered from the sprint. She followed Dream and George inside. It was well lit, with large room and tall ceilings. Felix and Jack set about investigating all the new and different smells. George and Sap split off to the kitchen to get dinner started.

“Here, I’ll show you around.” Dream set his bag down and motion for her to follow.

Layla, and subsequently her pets, did so. The main level had a sitting room, the kitchen with a large table and chairs to eat at. A split staircase, with one side going up and the other down, was on the far wall in between the kitchen and the sitting room. Dream lead her up. It ended to a large hallway. Doors spaced evenly on either side. He went to the third down on the left.

“Arguably most important,” he opened the door and pressed a button to light it, “the bathroom.”

“Yes, very important. Oof! My hair is insane.” She saw her reflection. She had put it into a braid but hiwired fly-aways had gotten free and gave her a crazy poof complete with stray bits of nature.

He chortled at her words, “You can crash in my room tonight.”

“Where would you sleep?”

“On the couch downstairs.”

Layla shook her head, “Oh no, I’m fine on the couch.”

“It’s not a big deal,”

“No, I can’t kick you out of your bed!”

“You’re not, I’m offering.”

“Dream,” She crossed her arms but her face was playful, “I’m sleeping on the couch. Ah-pata-ba! You are a foot taller than me and then some. I will not be partied to taking a man’s bed in his own home. End of discussion.”

Dream’s mouth twitched into a smile, “Alright, I guess I won’t argue with you.”

“Good.”

They went back downstairs and joined the rest of the household for dinner. She got to know George and Sapnap a little more. They shared stories of how they all met and decided to build together. Tomorrow they would show her the whole town they had going. After filling their bellies, the exhaustion hit. The boys turned in early after all the traveling. Layla nudged Felix and Jack to go out to pee one more time before turning in herself. Dream waited with her as the polite thing to do. The wolves weren’t long; they didn’t like to stray too far from her in an new enviroment. He showed her how to lock the door after they came in.

“Your friends are nice.” She said as she set up a temporary bed with the blanket and pillows he brought for her.

“You don’t have to lie, they can’t hear you.” He joked.

“I’m not!” She laughed.

Dream watched her movements. Now that they were alone he stepped to stand infront of her. “So, you mentioned you were traveling, how long are you planning on doing that?”

“Umm, I don’t know. A few weeks I guess? I mean, factoring travel time gets larger the farther I go.”

“Hm. I’m just wondering if there might be another reason.”

She glanced at him, then up and shook her head, “Nope. Just getting out and seeing a bit of the world.”

Dream nodded slowly. “M’k. Well, if you need anything, feel free to come up and ask. Sap and george are heavy sleepers so just get me. My room’s at the end of the right.”

“Okay.” She nodded, “Goodnight.”

“Night.” He dimmed the lanterns and climbed the stairs. He made his way down the hall in long strides. Dream entered his room and shut the door behind him, taking a moment in the darkness. He pulled off his mask, which he had been wearing half covering his face most of the day, and set it on the desk. His finger tapped the surface of it.

 _She’s lying._


	7. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Layla gets a tour and meets the other members living on Dream’s land.

The next morning after breakfast, Dream offered to show Layla around. She took up the offer. She was looking forward to seeing the rest of his home. George and Sapnap skipped on joining them and returned to their own houses. 

Layla pulled a change of clothes out of her bag and retreated upstairs. The tap/clack of nails was heard as Felix and Jack followed her. She hesitantly knocked on the bathroom door before entering. Her wolves shuffled in and she followed. She had enough space to move with two full grown wolves. Layla washed her face and hands, and combed her hair out. She put it up in a bun. Layla put on a pair of green pants, a light purple shirt, and a blue and yellow pattern shawl over the shirt. She went downstairs to get her boots on. She also put leashes on the wolves; she didn’t want them chasing anyone’s animals.

She followed his lead. Dream took her out to a wooden path. His town was a lot bigger than expected. A wide veriaty of different building was spread out of either side. As he was giving her the tour, he explained what belonged to who. How people came and decided to build whatever houses they wanted. Anyone could live here as long as they asked him.

He enjoyed the look of amazment on her face, “If you’d want, we could make you a place here too. All this land is mine so there’s plenty of room for you to chose.”

Layla was gawking at a tall tower, “Hmmm? Oh, I’m not- I don’t know about that. I mean, I don’t think that’d be necessary. I’m just visiting.”

“I know, but if you wanted somewhere to stay to visit again, or if you got tired living out in the middle of nowhere.”

She scoffed, “I don’t live in the middle of nowhere.”

“You do.”

“Just because I don’t have any close neighbors-” Layla cut herself off when a couple of new guys started coming their way.

One was a humanoid figure, with dark grey skin, white eyes, and showed in a red and black full length coat with the hood drawn. The other had blue skin like crystal with a dark blue hoodie and grey pants.

“Hello Dream, who’s this?” Despite his demon like appearance, he had a polite voice.

Dream gestured with his hand, “Layla, these are some of the residents. This is Bad, and this is Skeppy.”

“Hi Layla, nice to meet you. Can I pet your dogs?”

“Bad, those aren’t dogs. Those are clearly wolves.” The crystal boy, Skeppy, corrected.

“So? It’s basically the same thing.”

Layla smiled, giving Jack’s ears a scratch. “Sure. This is Jack and Felix; they’re friendly.” Bad and Skeppy both gave the wolves affectionate pets. She learned that they had only just moved into the area and were working on a mansion together. They were going out for more resources. Bad and Skeppy gave their send off of seeing her again before continuing on their way.

Dream and Layla continued forward on the path. He lead her through an arch off the path. On the other side was lush grass. There was a white building with purple stained windows and a massive cobblestone tower.

“This is the Prime Church.” He explained.

“What’s that?” Layla pointed as Felix tugged on his lead, wanting to sniff.

“Oh that’s just Tommy’s ugly tower.” Dream’s mask was pushed up enough she could see his mouth. He purred his lips as he said it. “I’d prefer it not be on the Holy Lands, but he started it before we made the church and it’s almost finished.”

Layla cranked her head to look at it, “It’s very impressive!”

Dream was going to say something when he was interrupted by a loud voice, “Heyyyyy, Big D!”

They turned to see two teens coming towards them. One was significantly taller than the other. The lanky blond stopped when he saw Layla. He pointed and let out a screech, “A WOMAN!”

Jack perked up at the high pitched scream. The short boy with dark hair gave her a friendly wave while Dream let out tired sigh. The shorter boy stepped closer, friendly curiosity sparkling on his face.

“Uh, Hi.” Layla looked between the boys.

“Do you have any oak?” The curious boy asked.

“Uhhh, no. I don’t think so.” She shook her head.

He turned do Dream, “Do you have some that we can borrow?”

“Perhaps, why?”

The taller boy got over his initial reaction and addressed the tall man. “Tubbo’s teaching me how to build a proper house, and as you know oak is the best wood so I’m building my first real house out of it.”

“Nice to see you finally moving out of the hill.” Dream brought his hand to his chin as he thought, “What would you trade me for it?”

The younger boys pulled off to the side. They whispered to each other about what they could offer to trade. Layla looked at Dream. He gave her a nod.

“We’ll finish this later, I’m showing Layla around right now.” He motioned for her to follow him again.

Of course the other boys followed after them. The smaller one, Tubbo, came up right along side her. “Layla, do you like bees?”

She nodded.

“Would you like to see my bee farm?”

“Sure.”

Tubbo grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the path. She was a little surprised by the sudden contact but allowed it. Jack and Felix got into an excited trot which made them move faster.

“Tubbo! You are being clingy again!” His friend yelled after them. Tubbo ignored him as they went dow the path, off it, and around some buildings until they got to a large atrium. While it was still too cold outside, there were many beehives inside. Layla’s eyes widened in wonder. She saw happy bees floating around dozens of flowers. She had never seen anything like it before.

“Wow, this is amazing!” She got closer to the glass, “How did you make this?”

“Lots of time and glass.” He was very proud.

Layla turned her head to Dream, “You totally undersold your ‘town’. I’ve never see things like this!”

“Layla is it? Have you ever tried drugs before?” The blond boy randomly asked.

“What?!”

Dream gave him a smack upside the head, “Tommy!”

“What? It’s a valid question!” Tommy defended as he covered the back of his head. 

Dream put a hand on her shoulders and guided Layla away, “I’m sorry about them; they’re children.”

“Oi! I am not a child.” Tommy shouted after them. “I am a man.”

“Man-child maybe.” He corrected, laughed at his joke and then moved back to the path, “Let me show you where we got our enchantments set up.”

He lead her away from the teens and took her to a hole in the ground. They tied the leads to a nearby fence. Jack and Felix were a little apprensive. She told them to sit and they complied. Dream motioned for her to follow him as he jumped down. Layla hesitanted, but she trusted him. Her stomach roase as gravity pulled her down. A buoyant surface was waiting below. It absorbed her impact and Dream’s hand were out to help her. She had a smaller bound and took his hands. He helped her onto solid ground.

The room they were in was made of smooth stone and granite. Tall bookshelves were stationed around a black floating table with a book on it. Layla was immediately draw to it. Her finger tips touching the red fabric on top of the table. She skimmed the open page.

“I have something for you.” Dream said rummaging around in one of the nearby chests. “Close your eyes.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Layla closed her eyes.

“Okay, now which is your dominant hand?”

“Why?”

“Which one?” He insisted.

“Right.”

“K, give me your left.”

She obligated, eyes still closed. She felt him take it and twist something around it.

“Alright, open.”

Layla did and her eyes widened in surprise. He had given her a cuff bracelet that was an identical match to the one he wore. A purple shimmer over the black leather like band and the diamond relecting the light. Dream lifted his own, tapping on the diamond. A projected screen emminated from it. He did the same to hers.

“You can now be able to send a message to anyone who has a band, which is everyone here. This also keeps track of what you have on you, exact location, health, weather in the area, pretty much the best tool to have.”

Her mouth was agape, “Ds- a- I,I, couldn’t-“

“It’s a gift. And you can’t take it off so you have to accept.” Dream smirked as he typed something on his screen. A sideways smily face popped on her messages.

The rest of the day was spent finishing the tour. Tommy and Tubbo popped up again pestering Dream for oak. Layla got to meet more of the residents. A boy with a blue bennie naed Quackity, a anthropomorphic fox boy named Fundy, a really tall man by the name Wilbur, and the only other woman in town, Niki. Everyone was very welcoming to Layla and her wolves. It was interesting how all these different people had come together to live in the same place.

Layla woke the next morning before everyone else, including the sun. Jack was up on the couch with her like a weighted blanket, his head on her chest. Felix was snoozing on the floor next to them. She ran her hand over Jack’s head. Remembering fondly when she first found them. Jack’s eyes opened from her petting. Bright blue, like diamonds, filled with absolute love for her. He licked his nose as he fully woke up.

Layla was able to nudge him to get off so she could get up to use the bathroom. Once she was awake she rarely fell back to sleep. And when she was awake, Felix and Jack got up too. She was very mindful about not waking up the rest of the house though. Layla relieved herself and decided to let her wolves do the same. It would give her the opertunity to familierize herself with the area more.

After getting dressed, the girl and her pets quietly left the house. Layla loved the time before dawn. The stars were just starting to fade but the sky hadn’t started lightening. The air was crisp but still. The world was quiet. Completely quiet. The sound of foot falls of the crunch of dead grass was amplified. It was the moment where their was no one else in the world. Layla felt like it was a refreshing start to a new day.

As she walked, Layla glanced at her new accessory. The cuff was about three inches long. She was still gobsmacked by it. She knew of some enchntments and magic in general but she would never think to make something like it. A part of her felt unworthy of such a gift. But, as Dream said, she couldn’t take it off. It wasn’t unconfortable in any way; wasn’t digging into her skin or added much weight and she could get her sleeves over it. However it did not budge.

_It was quite the gift._

Layla found pretty much everything Dream had in his town, if you call it a town, impressive. Certainly a step up from the humble village she was used to. Excided her expectations. She felt an outsider to all the people and relations living here. She got the feeling Dream wanted her to stick around. Something she wasn’t sure how she felt about.

Jack and Felix trotted off the wooden path. Layla followed it for a bit before leaving it herself. She wouldn’t have to worry about feeding her boys for another day or two. While they always accepted food when offered, wolves typically fast for a few days and then gorge on a large meal. And since they knew they were in a place that was plenitful, they didn’t have to worry about feeding her as well.

Layla picked up the pace, playing a bit of chase. Felix huffed and jumped into the position with his bum higher than his head. Jack and him took off through the dry vegitation. She laughed and persuded. Leaving the lit path and houses made it a bit harder to see but her eyes adjusted. They ended up in a feild right outside of town. As the world became lighter, Layla’s heart was beating hard. A good work out got her body moving. It made her blood move, breath harder, and feel alive. Once she was tired, she carelessly fell onto her back. Watching the sky change color as the sun rose. There was a cacophony of birds greeting the day.

_What a wonderful place to be alive._

Layla laid in the feild watching the world move around her. The sun rose above the horizon. Her wolves played a bit more, coming to rest along side her. She appreciated all of it. The beauty of life existing around her. Even the simple things, like the feel of dirt and dry grass under her was nice. The way the sun rays were warming her made her feel safe.

“Oi! Woman!” Jack and Felix’s heads popped up at the loud teenager.

Layla sat up and turned to the oncoming tower of white and red, “Good morning, Tommy right?”

“Yeah, what are you doing laying in the middle feild like a weirdo?” Tommy crossed his arms as he stood above her.

Layla laughed, “Just enjoying the morning.”

He scoffed at her, “That’s weird. You’re a really weird, you know that?”

“Is there something I can do for you?”

“Are you going to live here now? Because we already have a woman living here and I’m not too keen on there being more of you.”

She chuckled in amusement. Despite him being taller than her, the way his voice inflexed and his obvious immaturity made it clear he was younger than her. “Is there a particular reason you’re bothered that I’m a girl?”

“No, well-” He thought about it, “Nothing against your gender, but you are a woman.”

“That doesn’t explain anything,” She felt a vibration from the cuff. She turned it over. How did Dream do the screen thing again?

“You have to tap the diamond,” Tommy sighed, “Seriously, how do you not know how to use that?”

“I just got it yesterday.” Layla followed his instruction. The blue holographic screen came up. She scanned the different trying to figure out was was pinging. There was a dot by her messages. She selected it.

**Dream: Hey, where are you?**

**Layla: Took the boys out. Hanging in a feild with Tommy.**

**Dream: I’ll be right there, just ignore the annoying child.**

**Layla: okay :)**

“You talking to Dream?” Tommy asked. “What’s the deal with you to anyways?”

Layla brought her knees in and stood up. “He’s my friend.”

“That’s it? ‘He’s my friend’.”

“Yes, why are you mimicing me?”

“What is your impression of Dream?” He changed the subject, “Dream seams to be the type of guy who’s a bit too full of it. You know.”

Layla shook her head, “Not really, I think he’s pretty nice.”

Tommy scoffed at her, “Well he is. I would know.”

“If you say so,” She brushed the stray pieces of grass off, “You would know him better I suppose. He does seam to find you annoying.”

“Here’s the thing Layla, most people find me annoying when they first meet me.” Tommy said as he followed her back towards the buildings. “So what’s your deal then? How come you got blue hair?”

“Uh, I just do.”

“Why do you have two pet wolves?”

She felt a little metaphoric whiplash from how often he changed questions. Despite his initial reaction he seamed to be very curious about her. Tommy was younger than her; youngest in the town.

“Because I found them and we bonded, can I ask you a question?” Layla interrupted his flow. “How come there’s only one woman living here?”

Tommy crossed his arms, “Because this is a land of men!”

She snorted at him. Felix sneezed and jaunted off.

Tommy let his arms loose and give a shrug, “I don’t know, there just haven’t been many around. We’ve all sort of just found our way here and Dream said we could stay.”

Jack let out a soft woof. The two turned and saw the green man himself. He was wearing a vibrant tunic and his signature smily mask covering most of his face, but his mouth and chin were exposed.

“Good morning!” Layla greeted.

“Morning,” Dream resonded, giving Jack a pet when he came over. “I got up and wondered where you had gone.”

“Just took the boys out for a early morning jaunt. Get some exersize.”

He nodded, “Have you eatten?”

“Not yet.”

“Well, we can see if Niki’s backery is open. If not that I can whip something together.”

Layla smiled, “Sure!” She turned to Tommy, “Would you like to join us Tommy?”

Both boys seamed to be taken aback a little by the offer. The younger shook his head, “Nah I’m gonna go find Wilbur. Besides, I don’t want to step in on your date!” As he spoke he started jogging away.

Dream yelled after him, “It’s not a date!” He shook his head, “Sorry about him, he can be so annoying.”

“It’s fine.” Layla chuckled lightly. “He seams like a good kid.”

“Don’t give him credit, it’ll go to his head.” He offered his hand out, “Shall we?”

“After you.” She nodded.


End file.
